Les mains d'azurs
by Aparte2
Summary: Draco aime Harry. Il a joué au feu et s'est brûlé. Harry aussi a joué.


**Avis aux lecteurs :**

Vous connaissez le principe. Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi. Et le rating : M veux dire qu'il va y avoir des relations plus ou moins approfondit.

C'est une HP/DM donc, relation **homosexuel**.

Enjoy. ;)

**Chapitre un : Oublier.**

POV HARRY.

_Je rêve, mon coeur est parcouru de frissons, pourtant je n'ai pas froid. Je sens le vent faire voler mes cheveux vers l'Orient. Mon souffle est mesuré et régulier. Je me sens bien tandis que les vagues éclaboussent les enfants réjouis de pouvoir se rafraichir après une journée si chaude. Ron se tourne vers moi son sourire étirant son visage. Il est radieux. Hermione me sourit elle aussi touchant son ventre gonflé. Deux petits garçons roux trainent un autre garçon aux cheveux incroyablement pâle le teint cependant plutôt hâlé, les yeux gris profonds. Une vrai réplique de Draco Malfoy, osn pire ennemi, sauf l'exception du teint. Hermione fronce doucement ses sourcils et demande à ses deux fils d'arrêter d'embêter Lucien. Je relève la tête à ce nom. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il fait partit de moi ? Le petit garçon âgé, il semblerait, de huit ans court vers moi en rigolant et en narguant ses deux mains. Il se cache derrière moi en s'agrippant à ma robe de sorcier à bordure violette. Ses mots emplis de joie me surprennent : « Vous pouvez pas m'attraper ! On a dit que Papa c'était le camp ! Ha, ha, ha ! Vous pouvez pas m'attraper ! » Papa ? Je regarde attentivement mon ... fils ? Il a hérité de mon teint, de mon menton, de ma petite taille, de mon caractère joueur et joyeux, et un ligne émeraude serpentait dans ses yeux argentés. Il me sourit. Qui est la mère ? Ma ... femme ? Ou bien était ce un homme, j'ai appris depuis peu que cela était possible. Mon fils est blond platine, sa démarche est droite, tête haute. Je ne m'étais tout de même pas unis à Malfoy quand même ?! Pourtant, il lui ressemble tellement. Je frissonne. Il voit que je ne vais pas bien . Il touche ma main affectueusement. J'avais tout juste accepté mon orientation sexuel et me voilà en train de douté devant mon fils. Avec un homme ou une femme ? Après tout je m'en fou tant que ce n'est pas Malfoy ! Lucien ne me quitte pas du regard puis sourit vraiment heureux. Je sens deux bras me serrer contre un torse. C'était donc un homme. Je souris me sentant bien dans ces bras, comme à ma place. L'inconnu susurre à mon oreille : « Ne te retourne pas mon ange, j'ai une surprise pour toi. » J'hausse un sourcil s'il n'y a une surprise, je ne devrais pas me tourner justement ? Une de ses mains touche mon ventre et j'ai l'impression que mon déjeuner veut sortir par mon nombril. Pour la première fois je baisse les yeux sur cette main et mon ventre. Pour la première fois je baisse les yeux sur cette main. Ces doigts fins, j'ai l'impression de les connaitre. Pourtant ils ont l'air si doux sur mon ventre ce que je ne peux imaginer loin de ce merveilleux rêve. Je me laisse alors bercé par cet inconnu derrière moi. Lucien sourit et lance à l'inconnu : « La fouine tu viens nous aidé à faire ce château de sable ? » Il lâche mon ventre et se dégage de moi. J'ai froid tandis que j'ai peur. Il passe devant moi suivant Hermione, il me tend la main avec un sourire étirant ses traits. DRACO !_

Je me réveille ne sursaut. Mon coeur se serre dans ma poitrine. Je suis presque triste d'avoir quitté ce petit paradis. On semblait tous si heureux. Je ferme les yeux gravant ce rêve dans ma mémoire. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi la fouine était là, je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Ron est assis sur mon lit une expression inquiète sur le visage. Je lui souris et me lève. Il est sept heure, j'ai le temps de me préparer et d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Hermione sera surement déjà dans la Salle Commune quand moi et Ron nous ferions notre apparition pour aller manger. Je regarde mon meilleur ami. Il n'a pas changé de position ni même d'expression. Je pars me laver, quand je reviendrais il me parlera alors. Je fais couler l'eau sur ma peau et mes cheveux essayant d'oublier ... de l'oublier. La seule chose qui tâchait mon rêve. Ce contact ! Il me hait et moi aussi, point ! J'étale le gel douche sur mon corps m'attardant sur mon ventre plat. Une chose que je regrette. Mes yeux se ferment tandis que je me rince. L'eau me rassure un peu. Je m'essuie brièvement et m'habille. Quand je reviens dans le dortoir, je vois Ron habillé près de la porte une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Quand je passe près de lui, il me retient par le bras me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il est encore inquiet. Je lève un sourcil et attend ses paroles :

- Harry, Voldemort est rentré dans ton esprit cette nuit ?

A voir sa tête, la mienne doit être ... je suis si stupéfait que cela ? Il lève un sourcil à son tour et me lâche. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie quelque part. Ou peut-être que je me sens si mal parce qu'il se sent honteux. Je pose une main sur son bras voulant lui montrer que je suis content qu'il essaye de me protéger. Il me sourit et m'attire contre lui en me tapotant dans le dos.

- Harry tu m'as fais une sacré peur cette nuit. Quand je me suis endormi tu semblais heureux dans ton rêve puis tu t'es agité et tu as murmuré le prénom de l'autre abrutit de Serpentard. J'ai tout simplement cru que l'autre malade qui veut te tuer, t'avais envoyé d'horribles images dont l'une était Malfoy faisant quelque chose de surement horrible. Tu murmurais son nom. Je me suis vraiment inquiété parce que ... tu irradiais, comme une lampe.

Je baisse la tête ne voulant pas voir les yeux bleus de mon ami. Pour une fois Draco n'avait rien fait de terrible sauf si ... m'aimer, me serrer dans ses bras c'est terrible. Je frissonne. Gerbif comme vision ! Ne voulant rien cacher à mon meilleur ami, j'avoue :

- J'ai rêvé de lui. En réalité on était sur une plage. trois garçons jouaient. Les jumeaux que tu avais avec Hermione et un autre garçon ressemblait trait pour trait à Draco à part ... un petit détail, il avait mon teint et ma petite taille. Il semblerait qu'il ait aussi mon caractère mais il se déplace avec l'arrogance made in Malfoy. Il s'est accroché à ma robe et à dit un truc du genre : « Vous pouvez pas m'attraper, on avait dit que le camp c'était Papa. » Alors j'ai sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Il m'a murmuré qu'il avait une surprise pour moi et m'a appelé mon ange. Hermione lui a demandé s'il voulait bien aidé pour faire le château de sable. Et c'est là que l'inconnu à lâché mon ventre et que je l'ai vu ! DRACO ! C'était lui le père de Lucien avec moi. Le père de l'enfant que j'avais dans le ventre ! Et mon rêve s'est terminé.

Ron est stupéfait alors que j'ai terminé mon histoire. Il sort du dortoir et fonce sur Hermione lui déposant un doux baisers sur les lèvres. Il touche son ventre et s'exclame :

- Je vais être papa ! Des jumeaux !

Tout le monde applaudit maintenant. Hermione se dégage de mon rouquin et l'engueule. Il fallait s'y douté. Dean prit Hermione dans ses bras suivit par tout ceux étant dans la Salle Commune lançant des félicitations à mes amis. Mione en rage, elle les repoussent et engueule encore plus Ron mal à l'aise. Je viens à sa rescousse :

- Stop Miony n'est pas enceinte. J'ai parlé d'un rêve à Ron et il s'est emporté, vous le connaissez ?

Hermione me lance un sourire triste tandis que maintenant l'attention est porté sur moi et mon rêve. Je promet que la prochaine fois, il peut toujours crever. Je sors avec mes deux meilleurs amis et raconte à Hermione mon rêve et Ron précisa que j'avais irradié. Elle détourna son attention de moi et posa ses yeux sur lui puis revint à moi.

- J'ai lue quelque part que les rêves comme le tiens sont des rêves à indices prémonitoires. Cela ne va pas surement ce passer comme dans le rêve mais en principe, c'est dans la même voix. De très grands sorciers arrivent à maitriser ce phénomène. Car c'est difficile de faire de la magie en dormant.

Je lève un sourcil stupéfait. J'ai fais de la magie sans baguette en dormant ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Le pire est de ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Hermione me serre le bras doucement et me dit à l'oreille :

- Seuls de très grands sorciers arrivent à le maitriser. Et très peu de sorciers y assistent. Ron et toi avez beaucoup de chance et ...

- Si tu souhaites vraiment avoir cette chance, je commence énervé, tu auras cas me guèter pendant mon sommeil et tu auras cette putain de chance !

Ron me donne un coup de pied sous la table. J'avoue mettre énervé pour rien. Mais ce n'est pas une chance de ce faire aimer par l'abrutit aux cheveux blafard. Et en plus être enceint de lui. Ce qui se résume à un putain d'amour réciproque et à une putain de fusion merdique ! Y'a de quoi avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau. Hermione me touche le bras et s'excuse. Je lui souris et en fait de même. Tout d'un coup je me sens idiot. Ce rêve n'est pas prémonitoire. Et ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai fais une fois que ... il va me hanter toutes les nuits. Je me lève n'ayant plus faim et voulant prendre un peu l'air. J'ai dix minutes d'avance pour le cour. Je n'ai cas marché lentement jusqu'au cachot.

Je repense à ce rêve. Lucien n'avait pas totalement les yeux gris. Une ligne émeraude traversait son iris en serpentant. Il n'avait pas le menton pointu de la fouine, mais le miens. Et surtout il n'avait pas la froideur Malfoyienne dans le regard. Il était un bon mélange de nous deux finalement. Malgré qu'au premier rabord on ne voyait pas forcément que Lucien était un Potter. Si, il avait les cheveux mal coiffés d'un beau blond platine.

Je marche plongé dans mes pensées quant tout à coup, je me retrouve sur les fesses avec un sacré mal de crâne. Je regarde en face de moi et découvre une touffe blonde platine avec un regard haineux. Bien sûr il faux que je tombe sur cette andouille !

- Potter regarde où tu marches idiot !

Je touche ma tête douloureuse et vois sur le crâne de mon vis-à-vis une bosse se dessiner. On a pas fait semblent de ce rentrer dedans. Et puis il m'énerve. Il rejette toujours la faute sur les autres, aujourd'hui c'est mon tour.

- Malfoy savais tu que maintenant pour faire du rentre dedans on utilisait des mots ?

J'avoue qu'elle est pourris, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux. Et elle l'enrage, mission accomplie ! Il me fait lever et me colle contre le mur. Il m'empêche de pouvoir m'enfuir en mettant ses deux mains sur le côté de ma tête. A chaque fois j'ai l'impression qu'il veut m'embrasser.

- Malfoy, je dis sur un ton suave, mon chou tout le monde pourrait nous voir. Que dirais tu de ce soir dans ta chambre ?

Je lui souris touchant sa joue. Il rougit légèrement et plante ses deux prunelles dans mes yeux. Un sourire orne ses lèvre, que j'aimerais qu'il s'en aille, il me fait tant pensée à cette nuit ! Il passe une main derrière ma nuque et me murmure à l'oreille sur le même ton que moi :

- Comme tu veux mon ange à dix heures. Je t'attendrais. Le mot de passe est : "impardonnable" quand tu seras dans la salle commune, premier couloir à droite. La première porte c'est la mienne, tu toque et entre.

Il se dégage sans un dernier regard pour moi. Sans déconner il veut que je vienne dans ses appartements de préfet-en-chef ? Je frissonne à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec lui, dans sa chambre espace confiné. Je sens que je rougis, je me ressaisis.

Je me souviens alors que j'ai cours moi aussi. Je fonce dans les couloirs et arrive en cours de Potions avec dix minutes de retard. Juste après ce satané Serpentard. Sale Malfoy !

- Pour le retard de Monsieur Potter, dix points de moins pour les Gryffondors.

Je grogne, il se prend pour qui celui là ! Je me met à ma place et explique ma rencontre avec la fouine et le rendez-vous à Hermione et Ron. Ils me conseillent tout deux d'avoir une discution avec Malfoy. J'arrache un bout de mon parchemin et écrit :

_La fouine,_

_Pour ce soir je veux des explications._

_Que veux tu que l'on fasse. Ce_

_battre ? On peut très bien le_

_faire en dehors de ta chambre._

J'enchante mon mot et je le vois s'envoler vers sa table. Mon papillon dépose dans ses mains et se déplie à l'abri des regards. Le miens ne peut s'empêché de se poser sur lui. Ses sourcils se froncent tandis que de la malice nait dans son regard. Il prend sa plume et son poignet fait des arabesques sur le papier. Il semble s'appliquer tandis qu'une passion prend possession de ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'il lit ou écrit, son visage inexpressif disparait et Draco est là. Un papillon en papier m'arrache à mes pensées. Il se dépose sur ma main et je lis :

_Le balafré,_

_Que j'aime t'imaginer paniqué._

_Iras tu jusqu'à ma Salle Commune ?_

_Oui, j'en suis sûr. Tu es bien un_

_Gryffondor à la noix. Qu'est ce _

_qui se passera après ? Qu'est ce que_

_j'en sais. Mon doux amour. Laisse_

_Moi vomir !_

Je tourne mon regard vers lui, il rigole. Quel salop ! Je prend ma plume et écrit enragé.

_Abrutit aux cheveux blafard,_

_Donne moi une seul raison_

_de venir. Je ne peux croire_

_que tu m'invites dans ta chambre._

_Ps : Cela n'est rien mon tendre amour._

_Moi j'ai rêvé de toi et nos enfants._

_C'est Gerbif. Comment as tu osé_

_me mettre en cloque !_

Je l'accuse alors qu'il n'a rien fait. Il blêmit et me regarde dans les yeux. Je lui lance mon regard le plus assassin. Pour l'instant il n'a rien fait mais il fera. Je le vois relire le mot. Et avant qu'il me réponde, une légère teinte rouge nait sur ses joues. Son regard se perd dans le vide, il a pas intérêt à imaginé ma dernière phrase. Je déchire un autre bout de parchemin et le lui lance en pleine face. Il se retourne vers moi puis revient au parchemin pour me répondre. Je me plonge dans le cour de Snape et sursaute quand un avion atterrit sur ma table. Je le déplie et lis :

_Abrutit aux deux émeraudes,_

_je te demande de venir en_

_paix dans ma chambre parce_

_que j'ai besoin de te parler._

_Ps : Je suis au courant pour_

_le "rêve prémonitoire". C'est_

_ce qu'a dit la Sang-de-Bourbe_

_non ? En tout cas elle a faux._

_On ne sera jamais autre chose _

_que des ennemis._

_Ps2 : Nos enfants ? Quels sont_

_leur noms ? Garçons ou filles ?_

_Combien ?_

Je regarde Hermione du coin de l'œil. Moi aussi je ne veux pas que ce rêve soit à indice prémonitoire. Je ne veux pas de Draco. Je le hais, un point c'est tout. Malgré moi, je promène mon regard sur lui. Il est réellement beau, désirable. A-vrai-dire on ne peut cracher sur lui s'il demande une partie de jambes en l'air. Mon corps commence à réagir à cette initiative. Être dans sa chambre ne me tuera pas. Je réponds alors :

_Draco,_

_Tu vas réellement parler_

_avec moi ?_

_Ps : Je ne crois pas Mione._

_Ps2 : Dans mon rêve nous_

_avons un garçon, Lucien._

_Et je suis enceint_.

Mon mot s'envole et est intercepté par Snape. Je frissonne. S'il lis mon mot ce sera la honte de ma vie ! Le professeur lit silencieusement et le donne à la fouine. C'est vrai que pour le coup on est dans le même bateau. Draco lit et planque le mot dans sa poche. Je sais que la correspondance est fini. Cela me rend un peu triste. La fin du cour est annoncé. Incroyablement, j'attends ce soir avec impatience.

Hermione m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène jusqu'à notre salle commune. Je vois défiler les couloirs sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Elle a l'air énervée. Enfin arrivé au septième étages elle me lâche pour lancer à la Grosse Dame le mot de passe : pardonnable. Même en mot de passe, Gryffondor et Serpentard sont fait pour se haïr tel des contraires.

Hermione reprend mon bras et me jette dans un fauteuil. Elle se met accroupie devant moi. Son regard luisant d'une étrange lueur. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, je détourne les miens ne voulant plus voir les siens.

- Harry ne va surtout pas voir Malfoy.

Mes yeux se reposent sur elle et je sais que je la regarde de haut. Je sais qu'elle a raison et je sais qu'elle sait tout cela. Je me lève énervé et rejette toute les fautes sur elle. Pardonne moi Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas à m'obliger à faire ce que je ne désire pas ! Si je veux aller le voir, j'irais et sans ton autorisation ! Moi qui avait hésité à y aller... j'y cours ! On a une demi-heure de pause, il doit être dans sa chambre. Et tu sais quoi ? Si tu oses faire un geste, dire un mot, je te préviens que tu n'auras pas à compter sur moi !

Je commence à partir et je l'entends juste me dire :

- Et toi si tu te fais violer ne viens pas pleurer par la suite !

Je sors en trompe et arrive essoufflé devant le mur des Serpentards cinq minutes plus tard. Mon regard est dur tandis que j'hurle le mot de passe. Le mur s'efface et je fonce dans le premier couloir. Je ne toque même pas à la première porte, je m'y engouffre. La lumière est éteinte. Je sens un regard sur moi. Malgré l'obscurité, je vois une tâche blafarde se détacher de l'ombre. Elle bouge et me plaque contre le mur. Une voix emplit de haine parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles.

- J'avais dis dix heures et te voilà à ... dix heures. très ponctuel mais j'avais cru que le débile de Gryffondor que tu es aurait compris que je parlais du soir.

Tout d'un coup je ne suis plus énervé. J'ai seulement une forte envie de pleurer. Mais surtout dans ses bras. Son visage est si près du mien. Seulement un baiser. Seulement un chaste baiser. Je me penche sur lui et m'empare d'elles. Elles sont pleines, douces tellement agréables. Je prends sa lèvre supérieur entre les miennes et me met à la suçoter. Je la lèche et explore sa bouche offerte. Je sens un de ses mains me toucher la nuque et m'attirer à lui. Avec son autre main il me touche le ventre. Je me dégage de lui et le prend par le col de sa chemise ouverte et le guide jusqu'au lit. J'ai tellement envie de lui. Je le fais tombé dans son baldaquin et le chevauche. J'emprisonne ses lèvres une nouvelle fois tandis que je l'entends gémir. J'ai envie de lui, de toi. Je détache sa ceinture et lui enlève son pantalon. Je ne sens même pas mes vêtements me quitter. Seul son corps à de l'importance. Ma bouche descend avec lenteur sur sa mâchoire, son cou, son torse. Je titille ses tétons endurcit par le désir. Il gémit de nouveau et je ne peux me retenir alors qu'il glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je descend encore et ma langue trace des sillons sur sa peau s'arrêtant à l'élastique de son boxer. Je lui souris et lui enlève avec lenteur. Il grogne l'impatient. Je baisse les yeux vers son membre tendu et je le prends en bouche. Il est dur juste pour moi. J'accompagne mes caresses buccales par des gestes pressés sur mon érection, je gémis à mon tour. Il s'agrippe aux draps et la griserie me gagne. Je remonte vers son visage et lui murmure :

- Je vais te faire l'amour Draco. Laisse toi faire. Je veux être en toi.

Aucune question n'a été vraiment posé, mais il sait qu'il peut m'arrêter. Il opine de la tête et je rentre un doigt en lui. Il est étroit, il est si bon. Je vois ses yeux remplient de désir pour moi. J'ai envie d'être en lui maintenant. Un deuxième doigts rejoins le premier et je le vois grimacer. Je me penche sur lui et l'embrasse. Il étouffe un gémissement de frustration quand mes doigts le quittent. J'enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille et le pénètre. Ses yeux se ferment et j'attends. Doucement, il bouge sur moi. J'augmente la vitesse et la force de mes coups de reins. Je gémie les yeux brillants. Les siens sont consumés par le désir et je sens qu'il va bientôt jouir.

- Je te rejoins mon amour, je dis dans un souffle.

Dans un dernier cri, je me libère en lui.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Il est là sur mon torse, ses jambes enroulés autour de ma taille, ses mains sur mon coeur. Je crois qu'il bat encore très vite. Il palpite à une vitesse hallucinante et toi cela te berce. Tu as les yeux fermés et tu es incroyablement beau. Je ne t'aime pas pourtant. Je te désir. Et je veux une nouvelle fois entendre tes cris et tes gémissements. J'ai fais jouir mon pire ennemi. Et il m'a fait l'appeler mon amour. Je le hais parce que je n'ai pas le courage de m'éloigner sans un mot. Je le hais parce qu'il croit que je l'aime. Je le hais parce que je refuse que cela soit vrai. Je le hais parce que j'ai encore fais ce rêve et cette fois j'ai aimé le voir. Je le hais parce qu'il m'a laissé me libérer en lui. Je le hais parce que j'ai été incapable de le baiser et que je lui ai fais tendrement l'amour. Et surtout je le hais parce que c'est inscrit dans nos gènes et que je dois le haïr.

Il s'étire et m'embrasse. Ne pas répondre à son baiser ! Je ne peux pas. Ma langue caresse la sienne tendrement et s'enroule autour d'elle possessive. Il ouvre les yeux et caresse mon torse d'un doigt descendant jusqu'à mon ventre. Je pose les yeux sur lui et l'accuse du regard. Il sursaute et enlève sa main.

- Combien de petit ami aussi précieux que moi ?

Il ferme les yeux et dessine des arabesques sur mon torse. Il lève la tête, les yeux toujours clos et répond :

- Aussi précieux, aucun. Mais hier n'était pas ma première fois, je ne me souviens pas de mes deux précédentes.

Trois fois, bonne place. J'aurais pu l'engueuler si il m'avait avoué une bonne cinquantaine mais non. Je devais chercher le conflit ailleurs. Je souris alors ayant une idée. Il faux que tout soit clair dans sa tête. On s'est baisés, c'est fini.

Il se rend compte de mon sourire et me souris à son tour. Celui-là, je le ferais disparaitre. Il embrasse mon torse remonte jusqu'à ma mâchoire, mon oreille et me susurre :

- Qu'as tu mon ange ?

Je souris plus encore. Il allait en ragé. Sur le ton le plus ironique qui soit, je dis en riant :

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dominé un si fière Malfoy.

Son sourire se fane, j'ai réussis. Je suis heureux et j'attends qu'il m'énerve suffisamment pour être dégouter de lui et ne plus penser à ce que l'on a fait. Mon grand ennemi me fusille du regard, ses dents sont serrés, et même comme ça je le trouve sexy. Il murmure pour ne pas hurler :

- C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?

Je touche ses hanches et le sens frémir. Je dois lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à compter sur moi. Il ne compte pas pour moi. Le blesser maintenant, c'est le sauver plus tard. Et puis, pourquoi je m'inquiète ?

- Bah, je lui dis le regardant de haut, on va dire que je t'es bien baiser. C'est aussi la troisième fois que tu te fais monter ?

Son poing se ferme et s'abat sur ma mâchoire. Frappe moi, dégoute toi de moi, fais de moi ton pire cauchemar, oblige moi à ne plus penser à tes cris et gémissements. Fais moi oublier. Tu me frappes encore et je t'attrape par le poignet. Je ne pensais pas que cela allait être aussi douloureux. Tu lève tes yeux vers moi reluisant de larmes. Tu souffre et j'aimerais te demander pardon, mais si je le fais, tu te brûlera les ailes en m'aimant. Parce que je ne peux que haïr cette ennemi que tu es Draco Malfoy. Ta bouche s'ouvre et le bruit de tes mots me brise le coeur.

- Dégage, hors de ma vue !

Tu ne me surnomme même plus le balafré, tu ne m'appelle plus par mon nom. Tu me hais à ce point. Je suis dégouté de moi. Je suis dégouté de toi.

Je sors de la chambre et cours jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il est huit heures, l'heure de manger. Je m'assoie à côté d'Hermione et lui demande de me pardonner. Elle me sourit et m'embrasse sur la joue. La présence de Ron et Hermione près de moi me rassure. Mais je l'ai sali, je le sais. Je regarde mes amis. Grâce à eux, je peux oublier, l'oublier, t'oublier.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alors pour un premier chapitre ? ^^**

**Reviews ?**

**Aparté. **


End file.
